


Deal With the Devil.

by CallMeQTNotCT



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, hopefully not as meh, redo of devil nozomi au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeQTNotCT/pseuds/CallMeQTNotCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli had never believed in God or Satan, but when her sister is kidnapped by Satan, Eli vows to destroy Satan and save her sister. </p><p>Redo of previous work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one who Drew the Devil

A dark night, how perfect, glowing emerald green eyes surveyed the city below, half empty streets barely illuminated by lights. The owner of the eyes grinned at the sight of a blonde girl in the street, oh how they remembered Ayase Eli’s stern face, that and the rather bold threat from a year ago. The devil had expected Eli to be more grateful, after all, the devil allowed Eli to live...At a price. A price that the devil adored. The thought of the price made the devil curl its tail with joy. The devil turns to its accomplice, only light blue eyes could be seen through a hoodie.

“She’s still looking for you,” the devil said as it played with the pale blonde locks of the small girl. The devil loved how its accomplice would just stand there, empty and soulless while it could play with her hair, “Too bad I won’t let her find you.”

With a cold breeze hitting it, the devil smelled the air, sin, death and desperation, the perfect combination. The devil wondered who the next desperate soul willing to make a deal would be.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
The afternoon would be filled with rain after a haunting night the day before, and of course, Eli would get caught in the downpour after her morning jog and gym session. She was caught weaving through crowds, mainly staying close to people with umbrellas. She would forget her own. Her mind stopped focusing on remembering small things after losing her sister a year ago.

The blonde stopped as she spotted a café, what luck, she forgot breakfast before she went to the gym. She walked in, a full house, great. There was one table with just a woman laying claim to it, the blonde was sure if she asked nicely, they could split a bill while sharing that table. She approached the table.

“Excuse me,” she said in a cool and calm voice, “Is it okay if I sit here?”

“Be my guest.”

The blonde sat down opposite the lonely woman, who after looking had the most familiar emerald green eyes and her violet hair was done neatly in low twintails.

“Horrible weather outside don’t you think?”

“Wish it rained a tad later,” the blonde replied, “I was jogging.”

“That’s unfortunate,” the woman said after laughing.

A waitress walked over to the two, “Are you ready to order?”

The blonde watched as the woman looked through the menu, the woman’s nails seemed...awfully odd to her, they looked pretty sharp, almost like claws, were those nails in fashion now? The blonde was never up to date with fashion; her sister was more into fashion than she ever was. The woman had gone with a parfait...that was what the blonde was after too...what a coincidence. After the blonde ordered, the woman tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears, wait...were those ears pointed? The blonde doubled back, they were! Either this woman was cosplaying or maybe she was trying to look creepy.

“Something wrong?” The woman asked, “Oh, my ears? It’s nothing bad, just something I was born with.”

Eli mentally sighed with relief, grateful that what she was thinking was incorrect...or was it? 

“Say...would you care for a tarot reading?” The woman’s question stopped the blonde’s trail of thought.

“I’m not really into that sort of thing; it’s all fake if you ask me.”

“Is that so?” a wide grin came on the woman’s face, “Maybe I can change your view on the matter,” she said as she shuffled her deck of cards.

Eli groaned, there was no way of that was there? “Okay, but trust me, you won’t sway my views.”

With one motion, the deck was on the table and the woman had drew the first card...Three of Swords, “This card represents heartbreak, be it a lover, or a certain event…” she quickly informs before drawing a second card...The Wheel of Fortune, “Something in your life is coming to a close...you’ve passed something big in your life and the next big event is coming soon…” then came the final draw...The Devil, “Oh my...There’s a darker side to you...you better not keep it contained, it will grow.”

“So...what will you do...Ayase Eli?” A sudden chill shot down the blonde’s...Eli’s back as the woman asked her one final question...There was no darkness in her at all, what bothered her was the devil card itself. 

With the feeling of something being caught in her throat, Eli painfully forced out, “How do you know my name?”

“I saw missing posters about your...sister was it? Ayase Alisa. Yes, that was it. Your name is next to the contact details. You also look just like her.”

Okay, that was actually reasonable. 

“And finally…” the final card was drawn.

The Star.

“But there is hope among all this…perhaps you will succeed in a plan you have in place. Isn’t that nice?”

Eli was starting to get creeped out more and more with these cards, this woman had to have been pulling her leg with The Devil card...did the woman know about what the Devil did to Alisa?

“You seem hasty to believe my reading...did the devil frighten you?”

With fist clenched, Eli sighed, “I’m not scared of some card…” she quickly composed herself, “I just...the card just brought back some bad memories.”

The woman now put two of the three cards back into the deck, except for the devil; she played with it, “So this just triggers a bad memory of the past?” Eli nodded. 

“Much like The Lovers did for me,” the woman sighed, “But we do have to eventually let go right? I did.”

“I can't just leave what happened in the past. I have to hold onto those memories I have.”

“Then…” the woman handed Eli the Devil card, “Maybe you should keep a hold of this.”

Eli looked at the card, puzzled, she asked, “I don’t understand...why are you giving me this?”

The woman rose from her spot, “You’ll know in due time...Elicchi,” she walked out of the café, seemingly forgetting that she had ordered a parfait.

Eli stared intensely at the card, so much that she failed to hear the waitress call on her. Eli quickly snapped out of her stare and looked up, “O-oh, yes, I ordered one parfait.”

“It looks like she left you with her bill too,” the waitress sighed as she placed a parfait on the table, “Would you like me to take one back?”

“Its fine, I can pay for two. I could actually go for two right now.”  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Needy mortals often flocked to Wonder Flight, which was why Nozomi would always be there, picking out the next mortal (which usually was a cute girl) to give some sense of hope, albeit false. She’d do readings for the same person at least twice before offering help...at a cost that only the worst of demons could ask for.

She hadn’t anticipated crossing paths with Ayase Eli just yet. Nozomi had expected two years to pass after the Alisa incident before the two would meet at Wonder Flight. 

Yet there they were. It felt nice to get the chance to toy a second Ayase. 

“With that over...Where is Nicochi?”

Nozomi’s little companion had always kept her distance from Nozomi when she started her act out her fortune teller routine. 

There was a loud hissing noise that hit Nozomi’s ears.

“Speak of the devil, as the humans say.”

The source of the noise came from an alleyway to the left of Wonder Flight. 

She walked into the alleyway, evading the trashbags that lined the left wall, leading up to an open space, where two cats were engaged in a hissing battle. 

Nozomi’s focus fell onto a black cat; its hiss was aggressive as its ruby eyes as she went into a position to pounce at the orange furred cat. 

“Come on Nicocchi,” Nozomi called to the black cat, “Say bye to your friend.”

The black cat, Nico, took a normal stance before she hissed loudly at the orange cat before she took little steps over to Nozomi. Once the orange cat was out of sight, the black cat grumbled, “Geez Nozomi, you’re usually faster than this, who did you toy with this time?”

“Alisa-chan’s sister.”

The cat’s ruby eyes widened, “The one that’s out for revenge? You’re too chill about this.”

“Yes, the very same Ayase Eli.”

The cat groaned, “And you decided to make small talk? Geez, you should be more careful, idiot.”

Nico was far too accustomed to how Nozomi worked, if you could call creeping out girls at the local café work. Sometimes Nico really wondered how the hell Nozomi holded her status when she does next to nothing. Or when she’s as reckless as the idiots she’d see doing stunts for views online. 

Nozomi grinned, “She just thinks I’m some random fortune teller that creepily hangs out in cafés, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Yeah, because clearly you’re not a creepy fortune teller,” Nico spat out, “You don’t even have a full deck! What kind of person posing as a fortune teller rocks an incomplete deck?”

“I have to give humans some false sense of hope Nicocchi.”

Nico sighed, “Just like you did with Alisa and Kotori. You’re such a horrid creature.”

“That is a fitting thing to call the devil, don’t you think?”


	2. My Wishing, Hurting Heart

Akibahara was the best place for Honoka to be, especially for handing out flyers, she remembered how she had stood in the very same spot she currently stood, handing out pamphlets to promote her old high school. This time, it was not trying to save her school with a poorly made pamphlet. This time, she held in her arms well-made missing posters.

“Okay! I have to hand more out! For Kotori-chan!” Honoka mentally cheered herself on and she tried to put on her best smile. She grabbed one of the many posters in her arms and shot the hand she held it in out as people started to pass her by.  
______________________________________________________________________

It had been five minutes that Honoka had kept her hand out, yet nobody even batted an eyelash at her.

She had heard a few sets of whispers. Things that were easy for them to say, yet it was hard for Honoka to hear.

Minami Kotori had vanished suddenly after news of their old high school, Otonokizaka, had been saved from a sudden boost in new applicants. Not a letter or a note to even drop a single hint to where she had gone, just a text. Years had passed since Kotori was gone, her own mother had given up on looking for her, and even the police soon gave up. But not Honoka. 

Honoka didn’t want to give up on her search, not until she came back. Honoka loved her childhood best friend dearly. She had hardly slept since she lost Kotori, worried that she was kidnapped by some psychopath, or worse, killed by said psychopath and chopped up like something out of an american serial killer show.

“I have to keep trying! I’ll get someone to take this!” Honoka mentally comforted herself.

Honoka felt someone tugging her arm, she snapped out of her thoughts to see someone’s hand on the poster, certainly not her own, it was too small to be hers. She released the poster from her grip, the small hand taking it.

“Thank you!” Honoka almost dropped the pile in her arm, almost going to hug some stranger that took a piece of paper.

But she didn't blame herself for doing it, she was happy that at least someone had the decency to take it.

The small hand had belonged to a girl, black hair done in pigtails with ruby eyes. Honoka had made sure to try and remember her features, hoping she'd’ meet the silently kind stranger who started to walk after Honoka examined her.  
______________________________________________________________________

Nico eyed the little poster as she walked next to Nozomi.

“What’s that, Nicocchi?”

“Just a promo flyer for that café you always stalk girls in, Wonder Flight, right?” Nico lied as she folded up the poster, “Just something about a manager’s special. Nothing cool. There’s a pic of a waitress dressed in a fancy costume, I don’t get the appeal of donut hair though. Thought you’d totally wanna take a peek.”

“I see. I have no interest in mortals and their foolish means of promotion.”

Nico had shoved the folded up poster in her jacket pocket, she certainly didn't want Nozomi of all people to notice the missing poster of Kotori.

Nozomi came to a sudden stop, her ears shot up, her tail curling underneath her skirt.

“Nicocchi,” Nozomi said in a sing song voice, “I’ll be staying here for another day. Feel free to return without me.”

“I can? I’ve kinda had enough being here to be honest,” Nico threw her arms behind her head, “Mortal cats are so annoying. I’d rather stick to hissing at Takeshi for fun.”

“Have fun,” is all Nozomi said as Nico started to walk off.

“Likewise. Don’t come back with a damn contract in your hands and some human’s soul.”

Nico cut into a small alleyway, just next to an idol shop that she had taken a liking to. There was an A-Rise poster that greeted her before she entered the gap. She continues down the alley until she was out of human sight.

“Look what the cat dragged in. Yazawa Nico the Hellcat.”

But only human sight.

Nico turned to a nearby dumpster, old idol merch filling it not quite to the brim, a shirt hanging out as someone sat upon the lid. That someone was tall, her dark magenta hair flowed down to her elbows and her turquoise eyes were glowing.

“Erena…”

“Still Nozomi’s slave I see,” Erena hopped off the dumpster, she walked over to Nico, and towered over the shorter woman.

“I have my reasons. I’m smart enough to know what’ll happen if I walk away.”

“Do you honestly like seeing the countless things she’s done to mortals? I heard even Death hates what she does. That’s why I decided to go,” Erena slowly walked passed Nico, “If you are as smart as you say, be sure to make the right choice.”

“Psh, whatever! I’m not the one that’ll die the next time she sets foot in Hell,” Nico grumbled as she poofed out in a cloud of black smoke.  
______________________________________________________________________

“Another day wasted,” Honoka slumped down onto a park bench.

Honoka had spent two hours in Akiba, one hour at the Otonokizaka High gates, another hour at UTX and a final two hours at the park. Yet only one person actually held onto her flier, it did make her heart sink to say the least. Honoka could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

She placed the stack of fliers on the bench in order to use her hands to stop the cascading tears. 

“Why won’t anyone help me?!”

Honoka’s hand out sessions always ended the same way, with very little success. If anything, even if it was one person that day, it had been the more successful days for interest, yet it was obviously still not enough.

The once calm breeze has suddenly picked up, the pile of fliers started to blow away with the slight gust.

“Uwah!! No!” she yelled through her broken voice, followed by a loud sign, “I’m so unlucky.”  
______________________________________________________________________

The stray papers in the wind were like feathers that fell from an angel’s set of wings. A woman collected the papers as they landed around her, as if they had cascaded from her own set of pure white wings. She examined the last flier she collected.

“Humans are awfully careless.”  
______________________________________________________________________

Honoka threw her shoes to the side and slipped into her workgear, a simple which apron over her casual clothes, hiding the ‘Ho’ on her sweater.

Honoka had worked at a newer rendition of her family’s sweet shop, more modern in comparison, housing more modern sweets like you’d see in a sweet shop focused anime. She had also made sure to keep the Kousaka’s homemade Manjuu a staple product. Her parents had stayed in the old store and her sister, Yukiho, had taken up her old helper job while being in between her college classes.

Honoka had moved from her old home after starting and later dropping out of college, moving into the new Homura shop. Her past intention was to run the shop while Kotori had peace to work on her fashion designing in one of the spare rooms upstairs. But that dream had never turned into a reality, Honoka still left one room vacant for Kotori if she suddenly came back.

The door had slid open, triggering Honoka to her frown upside down into the brightest smile she could muster.

“Welcome to Homura!”

The customer was slightly taller than Honoka, her dark blue hair reached the lower half of her back, and her light brown eyes had a caring gaze.

It was like Honoka was laying her eyes upon an angel.

Under the woman’s right arm were the fliers that the wind had carried away earlier.

“Would you be Kousaka Honoka?” her voice was calming, like listening to the sound of an ocean’s waves.

“That’s me!” Honoka forced out her energetic voice, “What can I do for you? Is it to do with my fliers?”

The woman’s posture was like something out of an old samurai movie that she’s watch during her kendo club times.

The woman walked up to the counter, “Indeed. You dropped them,” she took the fliers from under her arm, placing them on said counter.

Honoka rubbed the back of her head, “The wind blew them away. Thank you so much for bringing them back to me!”

“You really should be more careful with things you value.”

“I wish someone told me that two years ago…” Honoka looked down to the fliers, Kotori’s pure smile warming her up a little.

“It looks like you need help to be more careful with things you love...I can relate.”

Honoka sniffed, “You can?”

“I can. That’s why I like to help you to the best of my ability.”

Honoka wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, she sniffled, but she had the brightest, unforced as rushed from behind the counter and basically jumped into the woman’s arms.”

“Thank you!” Honoka repeated fives times before a yelp from the woman signaled her to release her grip.

“I am Sonoda Umi. I will be in your care,” the woman bowed, once more reminding Honoka of a samurai from the movies.  
______________________________________________________________________

Honoka had closed up shop an hour earlier than usual, she had been itching to talk to Umi about Kotori, but she really needed to get some rest. She had told Umi to meet her at Wonder Flight in the afternoon for a proper explanation about the Kotori incident.

She sat at the table in her room, carrying out her usual routine of checking her phone for texts from Kotori, get excited over a message notification to only find it was a message from Yukiho and finally dive into bed, clutching Kotori’s favorite pillow like it was the girl who owned it.

Though there was a change to her routine, she did once more get a text from Yukiho about how much she hated her college class without her girlfriend, but rather than dive into bed and cry herself to sleep, she tapped on Yukiho’s icon and called her. A finger tapped on the plastic backing of her phone, impatience getting the best of her. 

“Onee-chan?”

“Yukiho!” Honoka shouted through the phone, earning a groan from her younger sister.

“Can you get any louder?!”

Honoka laughed, “Sorry Yukiho. I’m just really happy!”

“Did you hand out more than five fliers this time?”

“Nope! One person took one! I went to the park after that and all my fliers were blown away!”

“Why are you happy about that?!” Yukiho’s voice had gone up a few decibels.

“Someone came by with the fliers I lost and she’s gonna help me!” Honoka stopped a second to smile again, “Her name’s Sonoda Umi! She’s really cool!”  
______________________________________________________________________

Umi sighed as she walked from Homura, she had often cursed her natural habit of wanting to help those in dire need. Angels always found themselves helping people like Honoka. The young girl actually reminded her of someone she had trained with when she was human.

Umi had to admit that Honoka was rather bubbly, thought it seemed like a facade, but her dedication certainly wasn’t. It reminded Umi of someone she had once been very attached to.

“Those two are quite similar.”

Umi had felt sure that she could help Honoka greatly, more so than she could with that certain someone.

“This will turn out differently than the Nozomi incident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates within one week? ESCANDALO!  
> Chapter 3 is almost done too! So look forward to that soon!


	3. Have I changed so much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is sometimes a good thing, but sometimes, it's not. Umi sees that change is not what it's cracked up to be when she finds herself facing a familiar face.

If not for the nicely presented font that was on show at the front window, Umi was sure she’d spend hours trying to find the human café called Wonder Flight among the many cafés in one big city.

She didn’t want to enter the café just yet; she really wanted to wait for Honoka. She was also unsure on how to act in a modern day environment. 

Being social was never her strongest suit. 

“Umi-chan!” Honoka’s loud voice made Umi jump. 

“Umi-chan? Is that how humans call each other now?” Umi thought as she looked at the younger energetic girl. 

The bubbly girl was wearing the same clothes she wore the day before,as if had slept in them. 

“I overslept. Thanks for waiting for me! I’m so excited to talk to you!”

Honoka had instantly grabbed Umi’s left arm without saying anything else, pulling her into Wonder Flight.   
______________________________________________________________________

The owner of Wonder Flight was just as bubbly and energetic as Honoka, welcoming both Umi and Honoka with a bright smile; she had asked if they wanted to sit at a booth or at the regular dining room tables. Umi didn’t know what a booth was, but a quick look over to these “booths” and seeing a couple being romantic made Umi think they were for those with shameless intentions. 

But thankfully, Honoka had gone for a regular table. 

The two sat down and the owner had rushed off in search of a waitress, Umi saw her almost trip over her own feet. 

“What a careless woman,” Umi had thought. 

Five minutes later, a waitress had arrived. She smiled a lot to say the least, but Umi wasn't sure how to feel about her hair though, it was done up in what Umi had been told were donuts. 

Honoka had gone for a strawberry cheescake that the waitress had called the Strawberry Trapper. Umi. being very unfamiliar with modern day food went with a glass of water, it wasn't like she needed to eat anymore with an immortal body. 

After the smiling waitress had left to ring in their order, Honoka took a deep breath. 

It was time for some context. 

“It was two years ago…”

Umi adjusted her sitting position; she could tell that she’d be listening to this Honoka for a while. 

“Kotori-chan’s mom is the director of our old high school. Things got reaaaally tense when two of the third year students died on site. Her mom expected the school to close, but somehow, the open campus after the incidents was a huge success. I was happy, Kotori-chan’s mom was happy and Kotori-chan was happy...That was the last day I saw Kotori-chan…”

Honoka reached into her pockets, pulling out her phone. 

“The day before she went missing, she sent me this text,” Honoka showed Umi the message displayed on her phone screen. 

“I’m so sorry, Honoka-chan. I love you.”

“Just this? Not even a small explanation? This is hardly a good final message to someone,” Umi read through the message a second time.

“Just that.”

Honoka went on to explain what exactly could be the cause for Kotori going missing. Kotori was popular among overseas fashion colleges and had been sent many offers from overseas. Honoka admitted how she knew that Kotori was very unsure on accepting these offers; she had even mentioned refusing all offers during the Otonokizaka open campus. Honoka did also state that Kotori was not the kind of person to leave a message like the one she sent if she had actually taken one of the offers. 

“Is there any evidence to suggest a kidnapping?”

Honoka stopped to think, “I went to her house a day later. No sign of a struggle.”

“Did she talk to anyone...mysterious?”

“There was a time when I saw her talking to someone with purple hair and creepy eyes,” Honoka looked around, as if looking for an example to point out to Umi. 

“Like that!” her finger was pointing towards a table near the kitchen. 

Umi had suddenly felt a chill run down her spine as her eyes shot over to where Honoka’s finger had been pointed at. 

That purple hair, those emerald green eyes. Umi tensed up as the woman turned to see her and Honoka watching her. Umi knew who it was and instinctively tensed up. 

A sudden flash of memories hit Umi, ones she had wished to forget. 

“Even if that happens, all I wish is for a world where you can be happy.”

“Um...Umi-chan?” Honoka shook the taller girl. 

“EARTH TO UMI-CHAN!” Honoka’s voice got louder. 

Umi felt a sharp fingernail run down her back, snapping her out of her flashback. 

“Umineko...”

A voice that wasn’t Honoka’s. One very very familiar one. 

“Nozomi...”

Umi tried to maintain her cold tone, she had no intention of speaking to Nozomi for even a single second.

“Do you know her, Umi-chan?”

There was a giggle from Nozomi, “You could say that Umineko and I are very close.”

Umi shot up from her seat, “P-Please excuse me. I need the restroom.”

“O-okay! I’ll wait here,” Honoka called to her companion as she started to break into a rush.  
-  
Slamming the door of the nearest cubicle and sitting on the toilet seat, Umi took a deep breath. 

“Why here? Why now? I’m not ready yet.”

The door to the restroom opened, making Umi feel tenser. 

Someone leaned against the stall door. 

“Do you feel uncomfortable seeing me again, Umineko?”

That someone was Nozomi. 

“You have…” Umi started to say in a shaky voice.

“Changed? I know, it’s very obvious.”

“Nanjo-sama was right…” Umi’s fists tightened, “You became a demon.”

“But of course…” Nozomi let out a dark chuckle, “I took on the might of God. I have become the personification of evil thanks to that. It’s quite fitting.”

Umi felt her nerves get the better of her, her hands went for the locked stall door. With a click, she pulled the door open, prompting Nozomi to move away before falling to the floor. 

Umi suddenly found herself eyeing a mirror over the devil before her. 

Umi’s eyes widened, she eyed the reflection of Nozomi’s back. It was not the human appearance before her, but that of a demonic creature, long tail curling. 

“Human mirrors are such a pain,” Nozomi sighed. 

“Why are you here, Nozomi?”

“It’s none of your concern,” Nozomi placed her hands on her hips, “How about you, my dear? Did Yoshichi send you to do what she should be doing?”

Umi averted her eyes.

“She never sent you? Aren’t you just a rebellious little thing? Not on my scale, but rebellious nonetheless,” Nozomi’s voice was teasing as she spoke each word. 

“Considering you’re such a loyal girl, it’s obvious as to why you went against her will…”

Nozomi got too close to Umi, her mouth right by her ear. 

“You intend to kill me.”

Nozomi’s breath was too cold against Umi’s ear, further reminding her her of Nozomi’s lack of a soul. 

“It is my given duty as an angel to vanquish demons,” Umi coldly said, “Especially you.”

There was another chuckle from Nozomi, “There’s a time and a place, my dear Umineko.”

“It’d be a shame for your friend to see you act so coldly, so how about we at least act as if we are friends when we meet again? If we get into a conflict...you might find Kousaka Honoka disliking you.”

Nozomi exited the restroom. Umi stayed, now taking quick breaths. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Honoka was starting to get fidgety. Umi had been in the restroom for five minutes, and Honoka was itching to tell her more about Kotori after having no one to talk to for two years about her. The restroom door open, not revealing Umi, but Nozomi.

There was a small swing in Nozomi’s hips as she approached Honoka’s table, taking the seat Umi had once occupied opposite Honoka. 

“Where’s Umi-chan?” was Honoka’s first question. 

“Umineko is not feeling too well, she’ll return shortly.”

Honoka bought Nozomi’s lie, “Okay! I hope she’ll be okay enough for me to talk about Kotori-chan!”

“I must say, you’re very energetic. Though, I can’t help but think it’s a facade.”

Honoka’s smiled faltered, becoming a frown, “I can’t really keep smiling when my best friend is missing…”

Nozomi pulled out a deck of tarot cards, not shuffling them, just setting them down on the table, drawing the top card. 

“The cards tell me that you have to be strong in these kind of situations. You cannot assist someone when you are in a weak minded state.”

With a flick of her wrist, Nozomi showed the card to Honoka. 

Strength. 

Nozomi’s voice got lower, “Look at the card Honoka-chan, it’ll make you stronger.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The restroom door opened again, this time, it was Umi. She felt calmer as she noticed that Nozomi had left, leaving no sign of even being there.

Umi got back to Honoka, she couldn’t feel the bubbly aura that had radiated from the girl. 

“I’m back. Are you ready to talk?”

With no words spoken from the shorter girl, Honoka rose from her seat. Honoka proceeded to walk to the front door, her movement was slow, no energy in her steps. Honoka left the café. 

Umi was able to quickly catch up to Honoka, who had taken a sharp turn into an alleyway. Umi was curious as to why Honoka was walking right into a dead end, it was rather odd to say the least. 

Then...Honoka stopped. 

“Are you okay?” Honoka turned to face Umi, “Honoka?”

The shorter girl’s eyes were glazed over. Someone was controlling her. 

Piercing blood red eyes glowed from behind Honoka, the owner’s face hidden. But Umi knew who it was. 

“Why are you controlling her, Nozomi?”

There was a dark chuckle, “Didn’t I tell you she’d start to dislike you if we fought? I thought that I should make her do my fighting.”

Nozomi’s change to a low tone sent shivers down Umi’s spine. 

“Honoka-chan…” the sound of Nozomi’s fingers clicking echoed in Umi’s ears. Honoka pushed Umi against the brick wall to her left. 

“I’ll be sure to send you back to that worthless god…”

Another click of Nozomi’s fingers and Honoka’s right hand grabbed onto Umi’s neck. 

“Yes...I think she’ll appreciate me sending her angel back…Dead.”

Umi felt the air leaving her head. Honoka’s grip was far too strong for a human. She tried to push Honoka away, but wasn’t budging one bit. 

“Those lacking intelligence are always easy to control. Kousaka Honoka is such a perfect human to control. Bubbly energy that hides her depression, such an easy victim to my tarot control.”

“No..zo..”

Honoka’s grip tightened once more, to the point where Umi felt as though her neck would snap in the human’s girl’s hand. 

“Surely an angel like you should be strong enough to fight a human...Or have you still not earned your little halo?” Nozomi’s tone became mocking.

“Let me guess...You haven’t earned it? Or are you just too scared to hurt your little friend?”

Nozomi sighed, “How pathetic of you, Umineko. You weren’t scared to rat me out, a being that once bared a halo, to Yoshichi after I planned to overthrow her.”

“But...that…” Umi wheezed out. 

Umi was holding back coughs, she felt light headed, but not due to the lack or anything circulating in her head. 

“Geez Umi, didn’t I tell you not to go off on your own?”

That voice was neither Nozomi or the controlled Honoka. The tone was carefree and lazy. 

It was the voice of her master. 

“Well, the young will be rebellious.”

“Na…” Umi coughed out. 

“You ran into Nozomi too? Fate really is cruel. And young Kousaka Honoka is under her control.”

A sudden burst of power flowed through Umi, much different to her own.

“Use my power to free the poor girl. Please, do your best. For her sake.”

She tried to free herself from the controlled Honoka’s grip once more. This time, pushing Honoka away. 

“My, such power. Surely Yoshichi’s.”

Nozomi clicked her fingers one final time, red eyes became their usual emerald. Honoka’s eye shot shut as she started to fall into Umi’s arms. 

“Divine intervention is such a bore. I’ll release Kousaka Honoka...for now.”

Umi’s brown eyes started down Nozomi, her pure white wings now visible on her back had flexed as if they were muscles.

“Now now Umineko. I’m not threatened by an organised pile of white feathers, even when you hold the power of the sad excuse of who you call God.”

Purple flames ignited under Nozomi, slowly running up her body. 

“It’s been such a nice little reunion, dear Umineko. But duty calls, I’m a very busy devil after all.”

Nozomi vanished in a burst of the purple flames that creeped up her body. 

“Wait!” Umi called out. 

Honoka’s eyes fluttered open, “Umi-chan? You’re…”

 

Umi nodded, “I’m here.”

 

“You’re an angel!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #pray4umi
> 
> also...#nerfhonk


	4. My target is decided, you can't run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ten days of no internet, I return with a shameless update. Exciting!

Flames would sprout at random in the wastelands, and souls of the wicked would screech as their bare feet struck the hot rock of the torturers.

The typical idea of Hell.

Then, there was Nozomi’s land. This area was where she had built her home, a large gothic mansion that did house more than just her.

One of those others was Nico. The hell cat would usually be doing one of two things. One of those things was sleep, be it in her room or, as a cat would, on anything that was the least bit. The other thing would be pattering around the large structure, usually checking up on Kotori, Maki or Alisa.

On this day, she had been pattering around the mansion. She had given Kotori the little flier she took from Honoka. The younger girl was happy for once in the two years she had spent in Hell, and in turn, that had made Nico rather happy.

Nozomi however, was far from happy. She had flamed back into her dominion after a longer time in the human world with a huge frown on her face. Minutes later, many candles, lit or not, soon had flames that raged a burning purple colour. She was pissed off to say the least.

Nico had pattered into the main room. She stopped for a moment, inspecting the large chandelier in the centre of the room. The candles that lined it oddly unlit, as if Nozomi’s temper didn’t reach the calm room. There was a light piano tune playing, Nico had heard Maki call it Moonlight Sonata many times. And there was Maki, sitting at the piano, the one playing the tune with each strike of a key. She was smiling. She had always loved playing the piano, even though she was now limited due to Nozomi only permitting her to play when she is there.

A loud knock had paused Maki and the second knock triggered Nico to change into her human form with a ‘Poof’. She took quick steps to the doors, two large steel structures that had never rusted in her five hundred years of living there. With a slight turn of the cold knob on the right door, Nico pulled the large door open with great force.

“Buon giorno, Washboard!” a perky, slightly high voice greeted.

That nickname made Nico groan, “Bye Mari.” “IT WAS A JOKE!” Mari defended. Nico stopped, “It’s always a damn joke! Why the hell are you here?!”

“Nozomi summoned me!” Mari explained, her tone still perky.

Nico muttered, “Of fucking course she did.” “Well, you know the way,” Nico said, opening the door back up for Mari to pass her.

Mari smiled calmly, “Ciao…Washboard!”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Nico hissed as she slammed the door behind Mari.

Mari had walked past the piano, ignoring Maki sat upon its stool. Then Nico passed Maki.

“Hey, Nico-chan,” Maki called.

The shorter girl quickly turned back, “Yeah?” she acknowledged the young girl.

“Who’s she?” Maki asked, fiddling with a stray red strand of her hair.

“Ohara Mari,” Nico replied, “Head of the Ohara family.”

Maki raised an eyebrow, “And I should know that name because…”

“She’s a big deal around here, not as big as the titty monster down the hall mind you. The Oharas are kinda low-key, not all flashy with their power, y’know,” Nico explained.

“You make it sound like they’re hot shit,” Maki was now more curious about this Ohara family, “What’s their deal?”

“Demon hitmen.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nozomi’s chamber was the largest room by far. It was like a library rather than the typical throne room. Many shelves were lined with books, all neatly organised. Nozomi’s throne was in front of the many bookcases.

Nozomi herself was asleep, she had always had a designated nap time, but she’d sometimes decide to have it slightly earlier. It was one of those days. She had always used her nap time to contemplate things, but most of the time she was haunted by her past.

She would always find herself dreaming, which she hated, but could never break that habit.

Dreams, to humans, were always something to enjoy, while nightmares, creations of Nozomi’s own power, were feared. However, Nozomi always feared dreams more than nightmares, they always took her back to times that she had grown to hate.

Her dream was of her. Back in heaven, much younger than she currently was, at least six centuries younger. She was sitting in her favorite part of heaven, the being that she once respected greatly at her side, holding onto a dove before setting it into the mortal realm.

_“Will humans someday guide themselves?”_ God would ask each time.

“They need to be controlled,” Nozomi mumbled, “Humans are useless without control.”

“THESE FLAMES ARE SHINY!” a voice had exclaimed.

Nozomi’s eyes shot open. There stood Ohara Mari, inspecting one of the flames that burned so furiously before turning to Nozomi.

“Ah, Mari-chan,” Nozomi yawned, stretching her muscles and tail before speaking again, “Thank you for arriving so quickly. How long has it been?”

“It’s been two years. I hadn’t expected a summons from the Devil this soon,” Mari replied, now actually getting serious, something that was often hard for her.

Nozomi placed her chin on her right hand that was propped up on her throne’s arm, “It’s not like you have much to do with your…human friend. I have quite the task for you, Mari-chan.”

Mari smiled, “Exciting!”

“How do you fancy hunting down a human for me?” Nozomi asked as she raised a flamed hand to project an image before Mari.

“Ooooh, Pretty Bombshell!” Mari had exclaimed.

There was now a smirk on Nozomi’s face, “So, will you kill for me? Drag her soul here too.”

“YES!” Mari agreed with far too much enthusiasm for murder.

“Wonderful. Do as you please to kill her. I just want to see Ayase suffer. Have fun.”

Mari was now smirking as she left Nozomi’s chamber, she bid the devil a “Ciao!” as the doors to the large room closed upon her exit. Nozomi leaned against the black material that covered the back of her throne. She once more whipped up a flame in her hand, forming a tarot card.

The Lovers.

The design of the card was different; the couple etched into the card with only the finest materials were Nozomi and Umi. She eyed it, the image changing; now showing Umi and Honoka sitting in Wonder Flight. The latter oddly looking as chipper as ever, while Umi seemed concerned, about to speak.

“You’re going to tell her aren’t you, dear Umineko?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe you an angel Umi-chan!” Honoka had excitedly said, finally pausing from her ‘Strawberry Trapper’ cheesecake.

“I cannot believe that you can eat after what just happened…” Umi sighed, her mind elsewhere.

“What actually happened Umi-chan?” Honoka asked, “We were here and then we were in the alley. Did I miss something?”

Umi looked in every direction, ensuring that not a single person would hear what she was about to say.

“Someone used mind control on you Honoka,” she quietly started to say, “You…” she paused, taking in a small ounce of breath. “You attacked me.”

“I-I attacked you?” Honoka repeated.

“Yes,” Umi confirmed with a calm nod, “But please, don’t worry, I’m fine. Angels heal very quickly.”

“Why did someone want me to hurt you?” Honoka now asked, her tone had gone back to what it was like when she was handing out fliers in the street.

“Said person didn’t want to get her own hands dirty,” Umi replied, “That being sad, please keep your distance from Nozomi.”

“Does that mean she did it?!” Honoka asked, now louder and in shock, “Why would she do that?!”

Umi watched the water in her glass, oddly calming her nerves. She was not one that liked talking about Nozomi much, not after the incident.

“Are you familiar with Satan?” Umi asked, her voice a whisper. Honoka nodded.

“That’s who Nozomi is.”

“WHAT?! LIKE THE ACTUAL DE-“ Umi covered Honoka’s mouth with her hand.

“Not so loud,” She had kindly commanded the girl before her, once more; she kept her voice quiet as she pulled her hand away from Honoka’s mouth, “But yes, she is the actual devil.”

“Do you think…do you think she took Kotori-chan?” Honoka suddenly asked.

Umi folded her arms, “That is not out of the question. Nozomi can be quite clever; she could have tricked your Kotori into making a deal with her.”

“That would explain the school staying open if she did,” Honoka looked down, her glass empty and plate cleared.

“Anyway!” Honoka shot back up, she seemed oddly good at changing the subject, “How did you save me?”

“I wouldn’t say it was me,” Umi replied, “Nozomi certainly used something to buff your strength, probably some kind of demonic magic. Any longer and I would surely have died…again. But I’m getting off topic. Na- My master granted me her power to free myself and in a way, scare off Nozomi.”

“So your master is…God?” Honoka asked, knowing the answer but wanting confirmation.

“Yes,” was Umi’s simple reply.

“What’s God like?” Honoka had sparkles in her eyes as she shot Umi her question.

“Not like what any mortal texts say, that’s for sure;” Umi rolled her eyes a little, “Nanjo-sama is…”

“Lazy and shameless.”

“Oh…” Honoka had uttered, “That’s cool!”

“It’s really not,” Umi sighed, “She is quite powerful though…When she needs to be.” ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Honoka, after asking about Umi’s master, was now gazing out the window of Wonder Flight. For a morning on a weekend, not many people had walked past. It wasn’t until five minutes later that Honoka had seen a familiar blonde walk past, eyeing a piece of paper.

“Eli-senpai?!” She almost yelled.

Umi jumped, the noise suddenly filling silence startling her.

“Who?” she politely asked.

“Oh,” Honoka turned to face the angel, “Eli-senpai was, well, my senpai in high school. She was kinda strict, but student council presidents have to be. She used to come in the store every day for some Manjuu, then she got sick last year and I hadn’t seen her since.”

“Well, you saw her now right? So that can only mean she is well now,” Umi calmly said.

Under her breath, Umi said to herself, “She sounds like Dia.”

Honoka nodded, now smiling again, and then turned her attention back to the window. A second blonde had walked past the window, seemingly hot on Eli’s trail and similar to her in looks, only her hair was in an odd style and her eyes were yellow. Honoka certainly didn’t know any other person that bared a resemblance to Eli other than her sister Alisa, who had been dating Yukiho some time ago.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eli had taken part in many job interviews, some were boring and dragged out, and some were straightforward. But they were scheduled months in advanced.

Yet the one she was now walking to was one that came very very suddenly.

She had the letter at 6AM in the morning and set for just a few hours after that. It was 12PM as she walked through Akiba, passing the shop that her sister had always loved. Eli remembered how Alisa once stood by the window to fully watch the latest 4 to 6 PV in the winter.

Eli eyed the note in her hand again, checking that she was in fact going the right way.

She was.

Minutes later, Eli had reached her destination, it certainly was…

“Lackluster,” she remarked as she gazed at the sad excuse of an office building that looked far more appealing on a demolition list than as a structure.

She looked at the paper one final time, just to confirm that it was the right building. Sadly, it was. She walked along the pavement; it was just as worse for wear as the building it led up to was. She walked up a few step, cracks here and there, it gave Eli the feeling of being on glass, as if the moment her light combat boots hit the stone, as if it would split like they were planks chopped down by some karate kid wannabe.

The stone stayed firm somehow and Eli now placed a hand on a dusty door handle that may as well have been rusted over too, it was a chore to open the damn door. The door had opened after a few tries of pulling it with all her might. It made a loud screeching noise as it slowly opened. She stepped into the building, slightly burnt papers laid on the floor as if the staff had dumped everything during an office fire, yet they ran off with every ounce of furniture.

“Renovation gone wrong,” Eli joked as she walked along the creaking wooden floor, feeling as though she had been dumped in some Resident Evil game. She was half expecting the interviewer’s office to only be accessible through playing Moonlight Sonata like some quarter Russian Jill Valentine.

“Is there a Wesker lying around?” she joked once more before climbing the very loud, creaking staircase. On the second floor, there were more empty offices, a few wires hanging from the ceilings from the probably now dead server, a very big health hazard if she had seen any. There was a door open at the end, a makeshift sign on it.

_Matsuura._

Eli had now stopped walking, lightly knocking the door that was open.

“Hello?” She called out to seemingly no one, “I’m here for the job interview. My name is Ayase Eli.”

A loud set of creaks later and a sign of human life had appeared.

“Ah, you’re early. Thank you for coming,” a woman, probably Matsuura greeted with a polite bow, “I’m Matsuura Kanan, and I’ll be interviewing you on my boss’ behalf. Please, come in and I’ll start the interview early.”

Eli had taken Kanan’s kind words and walked into her office. That room was the only one with actual furniture, yet there was no technology present, not even wires like the other rooms. Kanan had sat behind a nice wooden desk, the lemon scent in the room suggested that it was recently polished. With a motion of her hands, Kanan told Eli to take the seat. Eli obliged. The seat creaking as the fabric of her jeans came into contact with it.

“My boss said that you are just what we’re looking for, so we just had to call you in as soon as humanly possible,” Kanan had commented before pulling out a pen and paper form under her desk, “I’ll be making some notes as I interview you, is that okay?”

“That’s fine,” Eli replied.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The interview had started off rather normally. Eli, through her many job interviews, had answered them all as if it was instinctive. Then, about five questions later, things had gotten personal, Kanan had suddenly started to ask about Eli’s past, her ballet history that were nothing but pictures collecting dust on her shelf to Eli, her rather anti-social high school life as the lonely student council president, her one year of studying law, then her strange illness that anime moms probably died from off screen and finally a question about her family, mainly her grandmother and Alisa. That was the final straw. She politely raised her hand, hoping that Kanan would stop with her questions.

“Pardon me for cutting in Matsuura-san but…May I ask why you’re asking me such personal questions?” Eli had asked, “I’ve had at least ten job interviews, and not a single one looked into my personal life. It’s very uncomfortable.”

“This job we’re offering is quite specific with things, we do try to care for our staff when they go through the worst of times,” Kanan replied, sounding as though she was reading from a useless prompt.

“And just what job is this?” Eli questioned, almost ready to no longer answer a thing.

Then, then door, that Eli swore she had left opened, had now opened up. Then the sound of it closing again hit her ears.

“You should ask my boss,” Kanan said as she pointed at a blonde that now walked in.

The new blonde had bowed, “I’m Ohara Mari. A pleasure to meet you, Ayase-san, I do hope you’ll take this job,” she greeted.

“I’d actually like to know just what this job is before I take it,” Eli returned. “It’s a very very exciting job!” Mari’s arms were behind her back, something not too right about them in Eli’s eyes.

“How would you…” Mari threw her hand to her front, her fingernails sharp, just like the woman Eli had met at Wonder Flight. “…Like to be Satan’s newest toy?”

“W-what?!” Eli asked, almost starting to hyperventilate.

Mari had said nothing else, and Kanan hadn’t batted an eyelash, the two were clearly in cahoots, and Mari was clearly in cahoots with the creature that had taken Alisa away from her.

“You shouldn’t keep the devil waiting!” Mari said as she rushed at Eli.

Eli had shut her eyes, hoping that someone would bust in and save her from the odd duo.

She opened one blue eye to see Mari with her eye widened. With fear.

“KANAN!” the slightly taller blonde had yelled, “HELP!”

Eli had quickly turned her head to see that her “interviewer” was caught in a tight grip. The grip of…

“Hoshizora-san?!”

The small yet strong orange haired girl smiled, “Hi! Longtime not see, Eli-senpai!”

Kanan could not even pry herself from Rin’s grip.

“But you’re-“ Eli’s sentence was cut off short as, once more, the door was opened. Well, more like kicked down by hard combat boots, certainly better quality than her cheap crappy ones.

The floor creaking under the strong sounding footsteps of however was about to emerge from a cloud of dust. “You picked a bad day to be out hunting, demon of Hell,” a very high pitched voice said.

Eli knew that high pitched voice anywhere and the purple spectacles gave her away.

“K-Koizumi-san?!”

“Either you both leave without Eli-senpai. Or only one of you will be having a safe trip home, without her,” Koizumi Hanayo had threatened, her eyes matching the coldness of her threat.

Eli had known little Koizumi Hanayo as a young first year who was very shy around everyone but her best friend, Rin. It did surprise Eli, to say the least, when the girl known as a pure cinnamon roll to her classmates was spitting out such a threat.

Kanan had tried to pry herself free again, while she talked to Mari, “Don’t do something you’ll regret Mari!”

Mari laughed, “But it’s getting really exciting!” as she now rushed at Hanayo.

“Tomarimas,” Hanayo said as she clicked her fingers on her right hand. An ofuda that was on Mari wrist had suddenly ignited her hand.

The woman had started to hunch over in pain. Her partner had suddenly head-butted Rin, breaking the girl’s tight grip. She ran over to Mari.

“Get off your damn high horse. I don’t want you to die,” she had said, meaning every single word.

Kanan then ripped the ofuda up, not being phased by it. She helped Mari to her feet, the latter looking very very angry.

“Please, don’t hold Mari accountable for this. She’s only doing what she was told to,” Kanan begged.

Hanayo adjusted her glasses, and then coldly said, “I was just doing my job.”

“Just like a Koizumi!” Mari spat before her and Mari vanished in a flash of violet lightning.

“Another job well done, Rin-chan!” Hanayo smiled, now more like the Koizumi Hanayo Eli knew.

The brown haired girl stumbled, triggering Rin to rush to her in order to keep her steady.

“Are you okay, Kayochin?” Rin asked, her voice clearly showing her concern.

Hanayo coughed, “Yes, just fine. I had to use a bit more blood than usual. We should be more worried about Eli-senpai.”

The duo turned to their old Senpai, her jaw dropped, her eyes wide, “Hoshizora-san…didn’t you...die two years ago?”


	5. I Want to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved from a demon's grip by Hanayo, Eli has certain questions for the young girl and her excitable partner in crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update has appeared! 
> 
> I've had a huge block for a while on top of personal life issues that needed a lot of attention, but here I am with a new chapter! I hope nyall enjoy it!

Hanayo unlocked the door to her humble home with a turn of her key. The sudden stench of god knows what hitting Eli’s nose, almost making her retch as Hanayo opened the door.

 

“It’s incense~nya,” Rin had said, “Kayochin has tons to repel demons.”  


“I think the smell could repel anyone,” Eli muttered.   


Hanayo’s passage was rather clean. Her living room however was full of piles on top of piles of books; some seemed to be for entertainment purposes like a few volumes of _Sailor Moon_ and maybe one volume of _Blue Exorcist_ (which she may have used for some kind of demon research for all Eli knew). The majority of books had been on the occult, exorcisms and how to deal with unwanted creatures not of this world.   


“Sorry for the clutter,” Hanayo apologised as she quickly picked up a large leather-bound book and dumped it on her coffee table.   


Hanayo smiled at Eli, “Would you like some tea to calm your nerves?”  


“No thanks. I’m going for a coffee run later,” Eli replied, trying her best to not offend the younger girl.   


Hanayo had wandered off into her kitchen and Eli had found her eyes checking out the room; Hanayo certainly had odd hobbies if her collection of books that was more ancient tome heavy than novel heavy. Then again, what more was she expecting from a girl that saved her life from some demon?   


“Watcha looking at, Eli-senpai?” Rin asked, making Eli jump slightly.   


Eli shrugged, “Probably the strangest book collection I’ve ever. Is this Koizumi-san’s hobby?”  


“Nope!” Rin replied, smiling, “It’s more like Kayochin’s job~nya!”  


“That’s right,” Hanayo called from the kitchen, the sounds of a boiling kettle accompanying her voice, “Ah, it’s a bit hot.”  


Hanayo had returned from her small quest to the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and a bowl in the other. Rin was bouncing as she rushed over to take the bowl from Hanayo.   


“RAMEN!” Rin almost shrieked with excitement, “YOU’RE THE BEST, KAYOCHIN!”  


Hanayo giggled, giving her best friend a pat on the head, “You earnt it for saving Eli-senpai from that demon’s sidekick.”  


Eli cleared her throat, “Could I please have an explanation for what’s going on now?”  


“Yes, of course,” Hanayo replied.   


“Allow me to re-introduce myself to you. I’m Koizumi Hanayo. I’m an exorcist.” _  
_

 

 _“That explains the exorcism for dummies book I saw,”_ Eli had thought to herself.   


It seemed rather hard for Eli to believe that Koizumi Hanayo, the first year from her old highschool that had cried when there was no rice in her bento, or the girl who would hide behind Rin and stutter a lot when anyone from her class, or even seniors tried to chat with her happened to exorcise demons for a living at 19.   


“What you had encountered today was in fact a very powerful demon and her human slave, well, the way they acted was more like partners in crime.  Judging from the power of the demon, I think she lies somewhere in the Ohara demon line, a demon hitman,” Hanayo explained, “So you must have done something to intimidate whoever contracted her.”  


“That doesn’t really answer the question I asked back at that office,” Eli pointed out, “I asked how Hoshizora-san is alive.”  


“Oh…Sorry,” Hanayo said apologetically, “I got ahead of myself. An angel in demon’s clothing saved her soul from the clutches of purgatory. She even gave Rin a few neat tricks for her to help me in my exorcist duties.”  


“Did that angel in demon’s clothing also do that for…you know…Nishikino-san?” Eli asked, knowing that it would be a heavy hitting topic for Hanayo.   


Hanayo’s eyes soon filled with sadness, as did the expression on her face, “No. The auditorium stunk of a stronger demonic presence; someone else took Maki-chan when she died.”  


“I really really loved Maki-chan,” she added, “I can’t imagine what the demon that took her has done to her.”  


There was nothing but silence for a few minutes. Then, Hanayo spoke up.   


“Anyway…How did you find yourself in the clutches of an Ohara and her partner?” she asked.   


Eli fumbled in the pockets of her jeans, pulling out the ever so shifty letter she had been sent hours ago. She handed it over to Hanayo, who seemingly was very thorough in inspecting it.   


There was a sigh, “It reeks of demonic energy.”  


“How can you tell?” Eli asked, “I can’t smell anything.”  


“Koizumis are born with the ability to sense demonic energy. Rin-chan can also smell demonic energy,” Hanayo replied, trying to keep it simple.   


“By the way, you also reek of demonic energy. Very very strong energy at that,” the spectacled girl pointed out, “It’s a very particular demon’s energy.”  


Eli had a lump in her throat the moment Hanayo mentioned that demon.  


“Satan’s.”  


There was a cold shiver running down Eli’s spine, as if the mention of the creature that took Alisa away had summoned some ethereal claw that ran a cold sharp finger down her back.   


“Is everything okay, Eli-senpai?” Hanayo asked, seeing that the older woman looked rather uncomfortable, “D-Did I say something wrong?”  


“I’m fine. It’s just that I got chills when you mentioned…It,” Eli replied, trying to revert back to her calm tone.   


“You mean Satan?” Rin questioned before she continued her ramen.   


Eli nodded, “Yes. Since this is in your field or work, something like this must be nothing short of a regular occurrence…Alisa was, well…Kidnapped by Satan itself last year.”    


“I see, I’m sorry for your loss,” Hanayo said before adjusting her glasses, “But demon essence wouldn’t last a whole year, it would fade away after a few months, even the devil’s energy can’t last too long. This is recent.”  


“Does that mean Eli-senpai has bumped into Satan at some point from six months ago to yesterday?” Rin asked, her mouth full of ramen.   


Hanayo nodded, “Yes Rin-chan. The exact date doesn’t matter, but it means either Satan was here, or Satan is here in the mortal world.”  


“And if it’s the latter…God help us.”

**Author's Note:**

> A new work for the au? New ideas were made, so a newer version had to be written. 
> 
> You can ask questions you have about the au on my tumblr! nanjolking.tumblr.com


End file.
